


sweet kisses.

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: “What the hell is that.”“It’s mistletoe. Keep up.”





	sweet kisses.

“Ano ‘yan?!” Ilyong stares incredulously at the top of the door. Up there hangs a lone bundle of leaves with a tiny red ribbon.

Joven blinks. “Mistletoe, apparently.”

“Eh nasa Pilipinas tayo!”

“Alam mo naman kaninong bahay ‘tong pinuntahan natin, Ilyong.” Joven shakes his head, an amused smile on his face. With that, he enters the Del Pilar household, gift in hand. “Halika na!”

Ilyong takes a moment to observe the place. Everything about it just screams Del Pilar— from the booming Christmas remixes to the food spilling endlessly from the kitchen and even the mistletoe that can only mean mischief. A lot of people are present and it’s not really a surprise to him. Who could ever resist a party invitation from the university’s student body president? Except for him.

_Pero nandito ka pa rin._

He purses his lips and takes a single step back when he suddenly holds someone else's gaze. It’s the last person he wanted to be spot by.

Goyo wades through the crowd and smiles at him. “Akala ko ba hindi ka dadating.”

“Joven needed backup.”

“Hmn,” Goyo turns his head to where Joven and Vicente are happily chatting on the couch before staring back at the boy. “I think he’s all good but please, come on in.”

Ilyong doesn’t say a word, only stepping inside and shoving the container of bibingka in Goyo’s hands.

* * *

“They’re everywhere.” Ilyong grumbles, staring accusingly at whatever mistletoe he can land his eyes on.

Goyo follows his gaze. “Uh huh, that’s the point. Para kase kay Enteng ‘yan. To help him with Joven.”

A scoff escapes the younger. “I knew it. May binabalak nga kayo.”

“Oy, Ilyong, grabe naman.” Goyo moves in front him with a slight pout. “Look, Enteng just needs a little push with Joven. Ang lagkit na nang tinginan nila, it had to stop. Kaya dapat Enteng confesses tonight so they can kiss and everyone can move on. Besides, wag ka nang magselos, pwede naman tayo nalang eh. Just ask!”

“Mama mo!”

* * *

 

He watches as Joven and Vicente pull away from their kiss, nearly half of the crowd teasing them about it. Joven’s smile is brighter than Ilyong has ever seen. Happiness is a good look on him. A small grin begins to tug on his features and he ducks away from the celebration for a moment.

He manages to find a place to hide. The balcony is bare to his luck. Just him and the cold December breeze. Ilyong leans on the doorframe, his gaze far away.

He’s happy for Joven, he really is. He’s been there for the flustered moments, the blushes reserved for Enteng, the unabashed and loud pining whenever Joven gets alcohol in his system. Them kissing was only a matter of time.

But seeing it was different. Seeing it made him realize how alone he is.

He frowns at that, guilt and shame beginning to crawl at his throat. He’s supposed to be happy for his friend, now is not the time to be needy and—

“Tablea?”

Ilyong turns to see Goyo holding two mugs of hot chocolate, a gentle steam rising from them. He looks soft without the harsh party lights. “Ayoko. May alak ‘yan.”

The other boy clicks his tongue. “Hindi, naubos na ni kuya ‘yun eh. Tablea lang talaga ‘to, promise.”

He does love tablea. “Akin na nga.” Ilyong takes the mug carefully, nursing it in his two hands, and drinks.

“Lalim nang iniisip mo ah.” Goyo stands next to him and the lonely feeling begins to ebb away. “Did you see it?” He continues when Ilyong doesn’t respond. “Yung kiss nila?”

Ilyong nods. “Oo. Sweet nga eh.”

“Di ba? Those mistletoes really work.”

“Kahit fake?”

“Eh hindi naman fake yung feelings nila.”

“Point.”

Goyo hums before adding in. “Maybe we should do it.”

“Akala mo talaga sinuswerte ka ano?”

“I am, actually.”

“At paano mo naman nasabi?”

Goyo ducks his head in an attempt to hide his smug smile but Ilyong sees it clear as day. When he’s about to scowl at him, realization strikes and he’s so quick to look up that it nearly gives him whiplash. As expected, the traitorous fake plant dangles above them, mocking Ilyong.

“What the hell is that.”

“It’s mistletoe. Keep up.”

“I know what it is, tumahimik ka!”

Goyo’s grin doesn’t fade. “We have to kiss now.”

He sets his mug down in frustration. “How’d they manage to make people kiss by tradition based on myth involving a gruesome death of a Norse god is beyond me.”

“Of course you’d know the macabre story behind something as sweet as kissing under the mistletoe.”

“Nakalimutan mo na yata sinong kasama mo.”

“Akala mo ba talaga malilimutan kita?”

His temple throbs and Ilyong scowls at Goyo’s smile. It’s easy, flirtatious. Something he had seen him throw at other people. He doesn’t want to be like other people. “Puros nalang kalokohan yung alam—”

“Can I kiss you?”

Ilyong blinks, once, twice, before his brows furrow slightly. “Ano?”

It catches both of them off guard, that much Ilyong could tell, but Goyo stands his ground. The boy shifts his gaze for a moment as if trying to hide the emotions, the softness that dances behind it but he’s a tough one and Ilyong finds himself trapped in Goyo’s eyes once more. Strange not to see him all cocky, but the vulnerability suits him.

“Can I kiss you?” He repeats, gentler this time. “Right now. Under this mistletoe.”

He searches Goyo’s face for any signs of tricks because that would be too painful. Yes, maybe he has a crush on him for god knows how long and yes, maybe whenever he fails to keeps his thoughts in check, he may have imagined kissing those lips but if this is all just a sick game…

“Ilyong...” Goyo interrupts his thoughts. “It’s fine… if you don’t want. I mean, I get it naman.”

Oh. He’s just as nervous as he is. Okay.

“Yeah,” Ilyong says on an exhale of breath. The resolution is unmistakable.

Goyo’s shoulders loosen slightly and he looks relieved. Ilyong watches him lean and whatever tiny waves of panic he has quiets down when he feels lips pressing against his own.

It’s gentle but sure and Goyo pulls him in so easy that Ilyong wonders why he was scared in the first place. Ilyong sighs against his lips when he feels arms around his middle, steadying him. Goyo slips his tongue in briefly and a shiver runs down Ilyong’s body.

He tastes of mint and chocolate and sweet promises and heartbreak. Ilyong can’t get enough.

They pull away when the haze clears out somewhat and he notes how pretty Goyo is with his parted lips and half lidded eyes. Ilyong wonders if he looks as he feels— stunned and breathless.

The arms around him loosen and drop and he ignores how he already aches for them. Ilyong stares out of the balcony, the twinkling Christmas lights of other houses greeting him, red and yellow and green against the dark. Absently, he reaches for his mug, aware that the warmth in his chest isn’t because of the tablea anymore. Still, he takes a sip.

Goyo leans against the door frame, biting down on his smile. A hint of shyness touches his lips and the dust of pink tints his cheeks. He looks at the stars instead, the only witness to their kiss. “Merry Christmas, Ilyong.”

“Hmn,” Ilyong continues to hide behind his mug, still working on easing his pounding heart and the butterflies in his stomach. He can still feel Goyo’s lips lingering on his own. It’s not going away anytime soon. “Merry Christmas, Goyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa gift for gricken! as promised, no sad endings. *insert many heart emojis*


End file.
